


He Won't Love You Like I Can, Kan

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Solid Foundations [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 17 year old goofs, Humanstuck, M/M, solid foundations!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Like I Can" by Sam Smith. I highly recommend listening to it to get the full joke. (also it's a great song otherwise)<br/>Cronus can be very sweet when he plays the guitar but, as with all things Cronus, he can also be an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Love You Like I Can, Kan

Cronus was sweet, he really was. Sometimes, when Kankri came over, he’d even break out his guitar and sing him a song. Of course, it wasn’t always love ballads, especially since he learned how to play “Never Gonna Give You Up” on guitar. That man was a serious wonder.

Yes, when Cronus broke out his guitar, it could be really sweet. But he could also be a real ass.

“He could be a sinner, or a gentleman,” the infamous lyrics rolled off of his tongue like honey, “He could be your preacher, when your soul is down.”

“Cronus, no! stop that!” Kankri protested playfully, reaching for the damned guitar.

Cronus shot back and, between chuckles, continued, “He could be your lawyer on a witness stand but,” he paused and leaned in closely, “He'll never love you like I can, Kan!”

Kankri sighed loudly as he continued to sing. It had been a running joke since they first heard the song at Meenah’s. It just so happened that, at the time, Kurloz had been attempting to force-feed Kankri some nachos. With the repetition matching his nickname perfectly, combined with the situation, the joke stuck.

“He could be a stranger, he gave a certain glance! He could be a trophy, of a one night stand!” he started belting out as he sat next to Kankri’s head, looking down at him with a smile, strumming faster as he said, “He could have your humor, but I don't understand cause-” the guitar stopped playing and Cronus leaned down to hover right over Kankri’s head, pressing his lips against his before quietly drumming out the words, “He'll never love you like I can, Kan, Kan.”

“Why do you hate me?” Kankri asked with a smirk.

“Come on, babe, you know that isn’t true!” Cronus laughed.

“If you really loved me so much, you’d stop singing at the first sign of discomfort,” he said, pouting slightly as he huffed and crossed his arms. “Continuing to do so is a complete lack of disrespect on your part and I really cannot say I am surprised. Honestly Cronus, how many times do you have to sing this song before you realize that I am not amu- mph!”

He didn’t make a habit of shutting Kankri up by kissing him, as there was respect to be found in his rants. However, times like these, when Cronus knew Kankri was just talking to hear himself talk, he knew it would be alright.

“You love my singing,” he mumbled against his lips from where they were still upside down to each other, as Kankri was lying on the bed, “and you know it too.”

Kankri scowled, Cronus pulling back just far enough to smirk down at him. He pulled his hands up from the bed to slowly stroke Cronus’s face.

“Perhaps,” he admitted before sitting up and turning around. As he did so, Cronus just stared at him with soft eyes. “What is it?”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

The question made Kankri pause as they stared at one another. Of course, the moment was ruined as the door of the room was thrown open by a tiny Terezi.

“Will you two shut up?” she asked, vocabulary already brimming with potential at age five.

“Yea, seriously,” Karkat added from outside of the doorway. “I’m trying to beat Eridan!”

“You’re never gonna catch me, Kar! My banana peels are unstoppable!”

“You’re playing Mario Kart without me?” Cronus almost screamed before running over to the door and picking Terezi up. “Wait up guys! Save me a controller!”

Then he was walking out of the room, leaving behind a shocked Kankri and an abandoned guitar.

Karkat walked in with a cheeky grin. “Some boyfriend,” he said before leaving.

Kankri rolled his eyes before looking back to the guitar. Much to his resistance, a small grin took over his face.

Some boyfriend indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost died when I heard this song with my mom in the car. I then had to explain the names/nicknames of pansexual aliens.  
> She agreed that the idea was cute.  
> Also, this is a different point of view from the other fics in the series. Tell me what you think!


End file.
